1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to heterojunction devices and, more particularly, to an economic light emitting diode with reduced possibility for defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wide bandgap light emitting diodes (LEDs) (e.g., ultra-violet (UV), blue and particularly white) are of high interest for display and lighting applications. Wide bandgap materials are typically very expensive and also require high temperatures for epitaxial growth, which is the process needed to form these materials. This high expense is incompatible with low-cost and/or flexible substrates. Moreover, typical tow-cost and/or flexible substrates do not withstand such high process temperatures.
Low-temperature alternatives include organic LEDs and a-SiC:H p-i-n LEDs. However, organic LEDs suffer from low lifetimes since the high exciton energies involved in this emission range result in chemical quenching. The a-SiC:H p-i-n LEDs suffer from excessive non-radiative recombination in the intrinsic a-SiC:H emissive layer due to the presence of a large density of defects inherent to amorphous materials.